vexian_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vallery the Hedgehog: Varax The Unknown
'BIO' Weapon Name: Varax the Unknown Real Name: Vallery Herason Nick Names: Vall Age: 17 Sex: Female Type: All around Tribe: None Elemental Powers: None Combat Type: '''Shoots projectiles and Energy beams '''Occupation: Is the Vexian ambassador for Mobius Love Interests: Rodney Rhino Team: Not joined one History during a Weapon Varax was a name given to Vallery the hedgehog by a alien species of scientist called the Zoreans. Vallery was sent to monstrosity dimension like thunder Punch. However she was sent there by accident. When she was still a toddler her parents were Scientists (like T.P's) and they used the chaos emeralds in an experiment to open holes in Mobius' special zones. This project ended in frailer and Vallery was caught into the projects explosion. Her parents made it out but she wasn't as lucky. She ended up in Vexian space until the Zoreans discovered her. They did many experiments on her and created her into a living weapon named Varax the destroyer. Varax was equipped with an armored suite called the Varion. It can stand enough force that could blow up a continent from the face of a planet. Varax was used to take over planets and give them to the Zoreans as colonies and trade posts. She had no mind and soul when she was used as a weapon. One day a solder forgot to put Varax in her coma-chamber and she was able to break free! 'Vallery's History Today' Varax destroyed this Alien ship and headed strait for Vexia. She landed in the ystic jungle where T.P was. Thunder punch couldn't fight her because she was too powerful. She defeated T.P and headed towards the fire master gem for more power. She defeated Fire Arm too and tried to absorbs the gem's power. But instead it backfired and fried her suit that releasing it from her. Thunder Punch and friends helped the girl hedgehog back to health and became her friend. She remembered her true identify and in time a became one of Vexia's kindest people. Vallery now lives with Rodney who helps her control her vast powers. Personality and ect... ''Personality: '''Destroyer mode: '''She has no fear, no soul, no regrets, and cares little or none about anyone's life '''Non-Destroyer mode:' She likes to wander around her best friend Hanna . She is shy but is very strong hearted once you get to know her. She hates being harassed by Rodney. 'Quotes:' Vallery: "Its ok. I'm Vallery now" Varax: "Destroy all life is my true duty as Varax " 'Attire' wears the suite of Varion when she's in here destroyer mode but likes to wear light blue boots and jean shorts. She also wears a small white vest over her light blue t-shirt. She keeps one of her quills in a pony tail (to impress Rodney) 'Allies( When she's Vallery)' Thunder Punch the mongoose Hanna the Dog Rodney the Rhino Mimi the hedgehog Sara Seedrian Wing the flying Squirrel Blue Jay the Blue jay Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Octo the octoupus 'Allies ( When she's Varax )' No one 'Enemies (When she's Vallery)' Dr.Eco Dark Ace the mongoose Dark Storm the Porcupine Freddy the Hedgehog Hedgehogs of Kron Zoreans 'Enemies (When She's Varax)' Every One on Planet Vexia Zoreans 'Relationships' 'Gallery' Adopt3sigma.png|Vallery as a normal hedgehog (base idea from Sigma. THX) Varax by Sam237.jpg Varax the Unknown.png|Vallery as Varax in her destroyer form Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Living Weapon Category:Hedgehog